Perfume
by buttahhhbenzooo
Summary: Emily is in love with Paige and can't let go even though Paige is only using her. What'll happen when Emily decides to change the rules a bit? Observations go a long way… AU. Other characters to be introduced at a later date. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So… I've been throwing this idea around for a couple of weeks now and decided to give it a go. It's my first "PLL" fanfic so, I apologize for any OOC mistakes. Although, it's AU so, I guess it kind of doesn't matter?**

**You guys decide. I'm open to comments, questions, concerns, all types of reviews so, please say anything whether it's good, bad, or indifferent.**

**P.S.: Any italics are flashbacks, just to throw that out there.**

* * *

Emily's POV.

Paige hadn't called in a week – 7 excruciating days of not knowing where she's been, how she's been, or whose thighs she's been between. I should be used to this by now though. This is what my life has succumbed to; what it's been like for the past 18 months. Never being informed. Just ... waiting.

"It's complicated", I tell Hanna, who has been worrying about me, and the situation, since the one and only time I lost all control and gave in to an emotional breakdown.

_(9:01 PM._

_"Where are you?", Paige texted. _

_"At Hanna's. Be there in 15", I replied, anxiously pressing the "send" button, aware of her intentions._

_Hanna and I planned a sleepover. I arrived less than 20 minutes ago, barely enough time to put my overnight bag down, settle in, and walk downstairs to choose a movie. But, just as I was browsing through the movie shelf, I heard my ringtone ...__** that**__ ringtone. Specifically assigned for Paige whenever she contacted me. It was almost natural instinct to swiftly act upon her call._

_"Hannaaaa!", I yelled up the stairs, causing her to appear next to the door frame of her bedroom._

_"Jeez, Em, scream a little louder next time ... What's up?"_

_"I just remembered I forgot something at home. I'll be right back, okay?", I turned my back to her, walking towards my shoes and fumbling to put them on._

_"If it's something like your toothbrush, you know you can just use mine..."_

_"Pretty sure I brought my toothbrush. Give me 45 minutes, I promise", I looked back at her, over my shoulder, flashing a weak yet hopefully convincing smile._

_"Okaaaay. Just don't get your panties all up in a bunch if I don't wait up for you."_

_I silently laughed to myself, opening the front door, stopping halfway through to look at her, "It takes a lot more than finding you asleep for that to happen, Han", I winked in her direction, shutting the door immediately afterwards.)_

"It's not just complicated; it's animalistic", Hanna shot back.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I love her. She's the only one who makes me feel like I have something worthy to give."

"You have everything worthy to give, Em. Hell, if I liked chicks, I could do a much better job at showing you that."

I quirked an eyebrow. She placed her hands on my shoulders, "I just care about you, that's all, and I don't want to see you keep hurting the way you have been. It's been what? Over a year now? Do you even know who else Paige is sleeping with?"

I shook my head, "All I know is that whoever this person is, they smell like coconut."

_I shoved my car into park, turning it off and leaving the keys in the ignition. I bolted into my house, up the stairs - tripping on a step or two - and into my bedroom, finding her faced towards me, on my bed and propped up on her elbows. I smirked at the sight as I walked over and climbed on top of her, latching my lips to her neck. She flipped us over and pinned my shoulders to the mattress, giving me a cold stare as if to tell me to "stay put". She pulled both my pajama shorts and underwear off in one quick motion, rubbing all around my entrance before sucking on her fingers and repeating. I looked down just as she was finished self-lubricating, grunting as she shoved two fingers inside of me, immediately knowing where my g-spot was and hitting it each time._

_One ... two ... three forceful thrusts. My back arched up high as she continued from an angle. I bit down, a mere whimper escaping my lips. I quickly fell apart by the 8__th__ thrust; my body vibrating as she roughly rubbed my clit. Coming down from my orgasm, I lolled my head to the side and kept my eyes closed. I heard a pop as she withdrew her fingers and felt the bed shift weight as she climbed off of me. I fluttered my eyes open, only to catch the heel of her foot turning the corner, out of my room and house altogether. No goodbye kiss or anything. She had come and gone, like a shadow in the night._

"And you know what this girl smells like because...?", Hanna asked, trailing off as she waited for my answer.

"Because I know Paige… sort of. Her scent is like she just walked out of a dryer with fresh linen sheets still attached to her. 8 times out of 10, she doesn't smell like her usual self; she smells like coconut.", I respond, proud of my observations.

"And you still let her fuck you even though she reeks of another woman?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I wouldn't know how to say no."

_I cried the entire car ride. I don't even know how I safely made it back to Hanna's. I dragged myself inside her house, catching a glimpse of her watching TV in the living room, before I fell to the floor. She jumped up, shutting the program off, and dashed over to my curled up position._

_"Oh my God, Em, what happened?! Did someone hurt you?! Talk to me. Tell me you're alright."_

_I couldn't speak. I was broken; my body felt limp. I just kept sobbing, the lack of air compressing my chest. Hanna picked me up and held me close, caressing my side to try and comfort me. I cried for hours and she sat there with me the entire time. When I finally calmed down enough, she spoke again._

_"Please tell me what's wrong so I can go beat the crap out of whoever is making my best friend cry like this."_

_I continued to try and even out my breathing, "You'll never find her ... I don't even know where she'd be."_

_"Oh, I'll find her alright. I'll have Caleb help find the exact location of the whore. Wait ... who are we even talking about?"_

_I hesitated before allowing her name to slowly roll off of my tongue, "Paige McCullers."_

"Well, if you can't fight for what you deserve, at least fight for what you love."

Despite how I felt, I laughed, "Wow, Han, that was pretty deep."

"Thanks. I know. I got it off of Tumblr the other day."

"Why would I ever think otherwise?"

"It's true though!"

"I'm not disagreeing."

"Good. Don't. Make that other bitch aware that Paige belongs to you and only you."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand cut… for now.**

**I have about 2-3 more chapters planned out for this; I just haven't fully formed / jotted them down yet so, we'll see how it goes from here! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews already! I'm stressing to try and make this story worth all of your time, but I can only aspire to be half as great as the writers already on here.**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Hanna was right; I needed to make my presence known. It's been damn long enough and I'm exhausted. I'm sick. I'm done being the other woman. I've put myself through so much for Paige. I've come so far from high school and yet I feel like I've gone right back to that little girl I used to be – insecure and afraid to be alone. All for what? Someone who doesn't love me … who'll never love me … who doesn't know how to love. It's all too clear to me now. I've wasted so much time. So much damn time.

Today marks two weeks since I've seen or heard from her and I'm not waiting another day. If I was going to take the initiative, I needed to do it now. I start a new text message, "Why haven't you called?" I rapidly sent it before regretting I did so.

It's one of the very few times I've contacted her first. I sound a little more desperate than I originally was aiming for, but it's only a fair question for me to ask. I also know the risks of someone else reading the text before her, but at this point, I couldn't bring myself to care. I make myself busy in the meantime. I pace around my room, straightening little things that don't need to be; rearranging pictures and books and knick-knacks that sit on top of my dressers. All things that shouldn't be touched because I'll only move them again soon when I realize I don't like the new arrangement. Every now and then, I'll glance at my phone as if it's possible that I had received a text without any sound going off. And then it hits me – like those cartoons that have a light bulb appear above their heads when their thought has fully come to them – here I am waiting ... again. I sigh in defeat, plopping down on my bed, and stare at the ceiling. This is such bullshit. And almost as if my frustration had been sensed, my ringtone goes off.

"Ball is in my court, remember?"

I scoff and roll my eyes at this unspoken agreement, whom I have no one else to blame for but myself. Paige's cockiness is what upset me the most, yet also what attracted me to her in the first place. I sure know how to pick 'em. Or maybe I never really had a choice.

"And now it's in mine. Be here in 30 minutes or game over."

I toss my phone to the side, fairly confident that my threat would be enough to get her here. Therefore, I continue fixing up: placing candles on all sides of the room, lighting each one and filling the air with my two favorite scents: vanilla and lavender. I take a quick glance in the mirror only to be disgusted with what I see. I change into jeans and a long-sleeved v-neck thermal, spray a bit of vanilla perfume on, toss around my hair to try and give it volume, and apply some concealer for the bags underneath my eyes. Slightly more satisfied with how I look, I begin to pace again, thinking of all the things I want to say to her. All the things I should've said to her months ago. I think of how she's going to react to what I say, what her reactions will escalate to, and how this will effect everything we've come to know as "normal" ...

"You're adorable when you're upset and go after what you want."

In my peripheral vision, I spot her leaning against my doorframe with her arms crossed. I spin on my heels to face her, catching a glance at my clock to see that she had made it within 20 minutes. I wasn't aware of how quickly the time had passed.

"Paige ... you're here."

She knitted her eyebrows together, "Did you not think I would be?"

She glided across my room in just a few strides, grabbing my hips and pulling me hard against her. I didn't look at her and before I could formulate the right response, she started to speak, "I've always trusted you not to end what we have, but now you've stated your case and I'll tell you this: I'm not ready for game over."

With that, she cupped my chin in her hand, lifting my face to her, and pressed her lips to mine. Our past few encounters were rough and unemotional, but this was different. Her kiss was tender, gentler than before, and I immediately melted into it. Did my minor threat really work? I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth, taking advantage of this rare moment. She lifted my shirt; we briefly broke contact so she could bring it over my head. But, as it fell to the floor and she leaned into me again, my senses came rushing back.

"No, no, no. This isn't what I called you here for. We need to talk and _not_ screw around", I stated, bending down to pick up my shirt and put it back on.

I could hear her breathe in deep through her nose, clearly annoyed with how abruptly I stopped her from going any further. An amused snicker shortly followed, "Emily. We don't talk."

"Exactly!", I exclaimed, raising my voice and changing the mood faster than I thought I would, "We don't talk … that's the problem! For the past year and a half, I've just been some girl on the side for you. I revolve my life around you; I drop what I'm doing, right then and there, when you call just so you can get yourself off and leave. What is your girlfriend still not doing her job at pleasing you? Is that why you still run to me?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about", she spoke through her clenched jaw.

I stare her right in her dark eyes, seeing the reflection of the lit candlewick in them, "No, Paige, I do. I'm not as oblivious to this as you think. You wanted me to keep quiet for this long, well, this is what you get for expecting that of me. I chose to stick around, hoping you'd eventually commit to me; you didn't. Now, you have no other choice but to make that decision, yourself, once and for all."

I swear, as she stood in silence, I could feel the tension start to suffocate us. She scanned my face then finally commented, "I always have choices."

"Fuck you", I spat and she smirked at my unintentional pun, "Can't you ever take anything seriously? I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you and you treat it like the topic isn't even worth your time."

"Because it shouldn't even be up for discussion."

I back away from her, throwing my arms up in exasperation, "You know what? You're right. You're so right. Thank you for giving me all of the answers I need."

She closes the distance between us again, bringing her lips to my forehead. My blood is still boiling; I want nothing more than to push her off. But a part of me, no matter how irate, allows her to stay there.

"We're done here, Paige."

"… We're never done, Emily."

This is going to be so much harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the small wait! I've had this chapter partially written soon after I posted the last, but my college semester was coming to a close so, I didn't get around to finishing it until tonight. Hopefully with this month long break, I'll have time to write more and if I'm lucky, complete this baby.****  
**

**A couple of you have been asking endgame questions and honestly, I haven't even gotten that far with my ideas yet. Believe me, if I could answer you, I would.**

**And last, but not least, it was brought to my attention that the first two chapters were a bit confusing as far as Paige and Emily's exclusivity. For those who may be a part of this group:**** They are not exclusive whatsoever. Emily wants to be, hence the action she took last chapter, but it's not working out. Sorry for making that cloudy!**

**Enjoy Chapter 3! It's double the length because there's a whole lot of Hanna and I needed the dialogue to build up to the ending scene. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"_We're __never done, Emily."_

I can't seem to wrap my head around those last four words. What was Paige even implying? I know I'm being over-analytical, but if she wasn't so vague with her answers, I wouldn't have to be. I was serious when I talked to her; I don't want to be in this situation anymore, even if it kills me not to. There are always two sides: the pessimist in me who knows that there can't possibly be a beneficial ending for us, yet also the hopeless romantic who still keeps that 0.1% chance of it happening alive. If I keep this up, I'll really end up alone for the rest of my life. And that is not something I want, nor need, for myself.

My thoughts continue wandering; I feel like all I do now is think. I've now started a self-pity party on how I've already been alone my whole life. Sure, I've dated before Paige, but they were meaningless; simply fillers in a time of despair. And though Paige and I have never been exclusive, I haven't been with anyone else since we've been "together." There hasn't been a need to be with anyone else. I can't say the same for her, of course. But, for some odd reason, I've always been content with the situation at bay. Until now, I guess.

I tip my glass up, drinking the last of the wine that I've been nursing for the past hour. After Paige left, I found myself searching for a bit of solace from Merlot. It's pretty bad when it's 7:45 on a Monday night and the rest of the week has yet to throw its troubles on me. I usually call Hanna and after very little convincing, she's here to non-judgmentally toast to all the shit we've been thr- ... _Hanna_.

Before I know it, I'm listening to her ring back tone, waiting for her to pick up. If she doesn't, I have every intention to keep calling until she does. Luckily, for her, she picks up on the fourth ring of the first call.

"Emily! What a lovely surprise on this lonely Monday night."

I breathe out a laugh, "You act like I never call you, Han."

"Well, no ... I know you do. I just like to think every call from you is a surprise. It stops the temptation of hitting the ignore button."

I dramatically gasp, "You wouldn't dare intentionally ignore a phone call from your best friend. Especially if said best friend is the same person who has to sit through your ring back tone every time."

"How do you know I haven't already ignored you before? And I happen to love my ring back tone, thank you. When I call people, I get so bored listening to ring after ring after ring. So, instead of putting you through that torture, you can listen to Ellie Goulding instead." I can sense that she's wearing a toothy grin.

"You haven't ignored me before because you know I wouldn't dare do that to you. And you also know I wouldn't dare turn down wine with you either so, I think you ... should come drink wine ... with me. While discussing cell phone features from 2005", I tell her, immediately throwing my offer out there and placing emphasis on the pauses to gain more sympathy from her.

"Don't have to ask me twice! I'm already putting on my jacket. See you soon!"

I hear a click and a dial tone within seconds. Putting my home phone down, I grab another glass off of my wine rack, relieved that I won't be as alone tonight as I thought.

* * *

Hanna lets herself in; I hear her kick off her heels, grab her glass and the wine bottle off of the kitchen counter, and walk into the living room to join me. I'm sitting with my back against the arm of the couch, legs pulled up to my chest, and both hands wrapped around my still empty glass from when I called Hanna. She stands next to me, refilling mine and then following by filling her own. She holds her glass forward and looks down at me.

"A toast to Paige for successfully ruining your night once again."

"Wait, what? I'm not allowed to drink with my best friend without it being about Paige?", I ask, puzzled but not completely surprised that Hanna caught on.

"Oh no, you can. Believe me, **any** time you want to drink, I'll be here ... But, considering what I suggested you do over a week ago, I just have a gut feeling she's the reason."

I raise my glass up and clink ours together. I can't dispute a true statement; Paige _had_ spoiled the rest of the evening. And I'm thankful Hanna already knew without me having to say anything. We both silently take a sip as Hanna sits down directly in front of my feet. She closes her eyes and hums, the glass still to her lips.

"You always buy the best wine, Em. Seriously. We're not doing anything until this bottle is finished."

I smile, taking another sip myself, knowing that there's only enough left for maybe one more refill each.

* * *

... Or half of a refill for me and 1 1/2 for Hanna. She flips the bottle upside down and shakes it, making a failing attempt to steal mere drops. I try and stifle a laugh.

"I don't think you're going to get any more wine, Han."

She pouts and quickly gives up, "You're right ... We should go out."

"Uh, I have to open the grille in the morning."

"And I have a meeting to present potential wardrobe ideas to my boss", she pleads, grabbing my hands, "Come on, Em, it wouldn't be the first time we've pulled all nighters."

Oh, the all nighters. A couple of years ago, Hanna and I had trained our bodies and brains to stay awake for such extended periods of time that when we finally had the opportunity to sleep, we couldn't.

"Yeah, but it's been so long since we have", I state, trying to change her mind for the second time. But, I know Hanna and I know once she has her mind set on something, there _is_ no changing it. She continues to give me puppy eyes, "... Fiiineee. One hour."

Hopefully this will give my mind the rest it needs.

* * *

Our cab drops us off in front of a pub just outside of town. It's a fairly large place with tables in front, a square-shaped bar in the middle, and pool tables in back. The kind of establishment only locals would usually regulate. Hanna makes clear that the only reason why she's aware of it's existence is because of Caleb, but also admits that she liked it when he brought her here. I shrug my shoulders and go with it, walking in behind her. I scan the area briefly as we walk over to the bar top and sit down on the wooden chairs. There's not an overwhelming amount of people, but for a Monday, it's a pretty decent crowd. Sangria is placed in front of me and I shoot Hanna a confused look.

"I took the responsibility of ordering us drinks; time is of the essence, Em!"

"Well, thank you, but ... sangria?"

"We've already been drinking wine so, it makes more sense than getting plastered by doing shots of tequila. I **do** think when I need to."

I could easily make a smartass remark, but I decide against it, simply nodding my head and taking a sip in place of speaking. Hanna looks pleased and I scan the room once more, locking eyes on a brunette at the opposite end of the bar. She appears to be alone and I can't help but wonder how she possibly could be ...

"You pretty little ladies look like you could use some fun."

I break my gaze, turning my head to the direction of the voice, only to see two young guys on the side of Hanna. One is wearing a backwards baseball cap, chewing on a toothpick, and sporting a smug smirk on his face. I can tell he's the one who made the weak suggestion.

"We're fine, thanks."

"Aw, don't take it the wrong way, darling. I was only talking about a game or two of pool."

Hanna pipes up, "What my friend Emily really meant to say was that, yes, we _are_ fine, but we'd still love to kick your asses."

"Well then Emily and ... ?"

"Hanna."

"Emily and Hanna. It's settled. Go grab yourselves a stick. Hey, boss! Grab these two another round of whatever they're drinking and throw it on my tab", he shouts over to the bartender.

* * *

Two games turned into best out of six. So much for my hour limit. We were at the end of game 6; Hanna and I were up 3-2. There were three solids left on the table, not including the 8 ball. I bent over the edge, strategically bouncing a striped ball off of the corner to bank in our solid. Everyone had doubted that I would get it in so, when I did, I straightened out my stance slowly, blowing the chalk remnants off the tip of the pool stick.

"Now that's how it's done, boys."

Hanna busted out laughing, squeezing me into a tight hug, and swaying in a circle. As we turned, I looked over the top of Hanna's head, noticing that the brunette was still in the same spot she was earlier. Only this time, we made direct eye contact. I let go of Hanna, holding her at an arm's length away.

"Han, why don't you finish these rookies off", I told her, pointing my thumb at the guys, "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

She smiled understandingly and I began to walk towards the bar. I'd be lying if I said the alcohol wasn't the reason why I've gained this sudden courage, but regardless, my legs were already moving. This mystery woman now had one hand on her drink and the other on the back of her neck, rubbing a potential sore spot while holding her head down. I took a deep breath before sitting down next to her. She snapped her head up, nearly jumping out of her chair.

"Hey ...", I awkwardly start, already wanting to slap myself on the forehead for coming across as anything but smooth.

Silence. I need to keep talking.

"I saw you when I first came in and didn't think too much of it, but now my observations tell me that you're alone."

She clears her throat and swallows hard, almost whispering, "Why does it matter?"

She's defensive and there's no need for me to get offended by it considering she's a complete stranger. I blankly stare at her, searching for something to say. It's entirely obvious that I haven't hit on anyone in what seems like a lifetime.

"It's just interesting that a girl like you isn't, I don't know, dating or taken or married ...", I trail off, stopping my rambling while I'm ahead because she very well could be any of those things.

She breathes out a raspy laugh, "A girl like me?"

I lick my lips and nervously fiddle with my hands, "You know what I mean."

And then I think that maybe she doesn't. Need I remind myself that I just met her. Yet, from my assumption, her body language and persona both change and she switches from sitting forward to sitting to the side, her knees touching the outside of my thigh.

"If this is you making a move on me, I suggest you try a little harder. Let's start with names."

I'm startled, to say the least. So, she _is_ into women. There goes my question. I glance at her outfit from bottom to top - black heeled boots, black leggings, a long light blue button up shirt, and an equally long black cardigan - and then her face. I finally get a full view of her features. She's beautiful. Unique looking. It's almost apparent how intellectual she is. I catch myself staring too much. My mind quickly flicks to Paige before I push the thought away.

"Emily."

She extends an open hand and I gently shake it, "Nice to meet you, Emily, I'm Spencer."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so, I suck at fulfilling goals for myself. This took way longer than it should have and I apologize. **

**But, I hope everyone's holidays were wonderful and enjoyable! Here's the first chapter of 2014! (All mistakes are mine)  
**

* * *

Spencer's hands are soft, almost too soft, to the point where it's clear she carries lotion around at all times. I go to pull out of the introductory handshake, but not without noticing that her hand slowly grazes over mine, lingering until the tips of our fingers touch. We both look down at the movement, look back up at each other, then nervously laugh it off as she rubs her palms up and down her leggings. She immediately props her elbow onto the bar top, using both her index finger and thumb to hold her chin up, while she looks back at me with wide eyes, "So, tell me … what brings you here?"

My mouth curls up into a small smirk before answering, "An unusually rough night that called for some relaxation." Spencer's lips twitch, signaling that she's trying her absolute best to hold back her laughter.

"I mean, I get the whole brooding over drinks to make you feel slightly better about a particular situation, but you consider bars to be _relaxing_? Should I be worried already?"

My eyes narrow and my smirk breaks into a full-on smile, "No, smartass, I originally planned to just drink wine at home with my friend," I nodded in the direction of the bar that I had recently walked over from, "but, one bottle empties out quickly with two stress-driven women so, Hanna begged me to come out with her." Spencer turned her head to pair a face with Hanna's name. Hanna was sitting on the pool table, managing to successfully continue entertaining the newly-met young men. "Don't base your opinion off of her now," I stated, "She's drunk and doing me a favor. Otherwise, she's very committed to her boyfriend."

"Slow down, tiger," Spencer chuckled, defensively throwing her hands up, "I haven't based any opinion on her … yet. But, that's impressive."

"What is?"

"How quick you were to come to her defense."

I duck my head and blush from my instinctive habits, "Sorry … Hanna and I have just been friends for so long; we're fiercely protective of each other."

"I don't think of that as a bad thing. It says a lot about you."

"Yeah … I do that - give away more about myself than I intend to. I'm not so sure I want to be figured out so fast though. I somehow manage to trust all of the wrong people … girlfriends included."

She responds with an exaggerated laugh, "Tell me about it. I have enough stories to keep you here for a lifetime … girlfriends included in that, as well."

I nod my head in agreement, pausing before speaking again. This conversation could now go two ways: I could ask questions that I don't have the privilege to know answers to or I could brush it off and move on to more appropriate subjects, like common interests and such. One question isn't going to hurt, right? "So, do you … have one?" She waits for me to continue, "A girlfriend, that is. I know I probably shouldn't be asking that, but is that the reason why you're here, 'relaxing' in a bar, 'brooding' over drinks, too?"

"Unfortunate, isn't it?"

_Unfortunate that I've just learned you have a girlfriend, yes. No, get real, Emily. Way too soon. _"The only unfortunate part is that we're both in what appears to be messy situations, finding comfort in each other, rather than sorting it out with the ones we love."

"Well apparently, the one I 'love' is fucking someone on the side." She spats, diving right into her particular mess with pure bitterness emphasizing every word, "I've suspected it for awhile now, but some nights are just worse and lonelier than others. I'm hoping, tonight, this vodka numbs me enough to be able to go home, keep accepting it, and sleep next to her once more."

I swallow hard at how similar our situations actually are. I'm at a slight loss for words and suddenly the vision of Paige comes rushing back. Except I can't say that I've had the option of 'going home' to Paige. "Sucks, doesn't it? Giving your all to someone so easily, without any precautions, only for them to take that and run with it?" Spencer nods, turning to grab her drink, unhesitatingly taking a long sip. I don't - or maybe can't - hold back from continuing, "It's robbery, y'know? There's no guilt behind their actions … nothing. They do what they want, when they want, and we're forced to deal with it because we can't imagine what life would be like without them." There's anger in my voice, but there's also pain. I feel like my skin is burning, yet my eyes are glossed over by tears threatening to fall. I'm not going to cry in front of someone I've just met. My response has proven that my emotions have already gotten the best of me. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, _please_ don't apologize," She cuts me off, "You have no idea how great it feels to know that someone - that _you_ - get this. You get _me_."

"And we've only known each other for 45 minutes." I declare, calculating the time by the clock hanging on the wall straight ahead.

"With everything you've said, I feel like I've …", she trails off, "… Nevermind."

We both know exactly where she was going with that statement, but neither of us push it. Instead, we hear buzzing and Spencer reaches in her handbag, glancing at the ringing device and the name "Babe" that flashes at the top of the screen. She sighs, ignoring the call and putting her phone back away, "That's my cue to leave. She's probably home and wondering where I am."

She reaches for money to close out her tab and places it on the bar top with one hand while finishing her drink with the other. She gets up off of her stool and slings the gold chain link that's holding her bag over her head, resting it on her shoulder and across her chest. I closely observe all of her actions, looking her up and down as she's standing and taking in just how tall and slender she is. She stays in her place, between me and her seat, placing a finger underneath my chin and bringing it up to look at her, "Emily, I _really_ needed this. I showed up, expecting another night by myself, but I wasn't expecting you. I'm **so** glad you took the initiative to come over here and make your presence known. You sure as hell know how to make a girl's Monday."

I clear my throat, completely and utterly at a loss of words now. It's unbelievable how much I want to kiss her, right here, in this moment. I don't ever kiss on the first date - or, in this case, the first meet - but the way we just connected, on many different levels, within such a short period of time is so unfamiliar to me that I'm physically restraining myself from closing the gap between us. Spencer briefly looks over her shoulder and back - without any indication that she was more likely than not thinking the same thoughts - and says, "Tell Hanna I also say thank you." She winks and with that, grabs her large black fedora hat, places it on top of her head, and mysteriously walks out the door. I sit there for a moment before standing up myself and breathing in deep, trying to absorb what just happened.

_Coconut._

My body freezes at the all too familiar scent that she's left behind and a slight panic washes over me. I shoot a glance at Hanna who was already looking at me, noticing how tense I had just become. She tilts her head to ask if I was alright without actually verbalizing it. I give her a weak smile and shake the thought away from furthering. The probability of Spencer - wonderfully charming and interesting Spencer - being Paige's girlfriend … the irony would be too much for me to handle.

Therefore, the probability is slim to none.

* * *

**Please fill me in on your thoughts and even ideas for what you could see happening. Reading feedback makes me all types of nervous, but also puts the biggest smile on my face ... And, of course, thank you to all who have done this up until this point.**


End file.
